Finland meets Beowulf
by Dork Overload
Summary: It's as simple as it sounds. With much boasting and Finland demonstrating exactly why he is a "delicate flower." I suppose this is technically a crossover, but I have no idea what category "Beowulf" falls in to.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Axis Powers: Hetalia._ Or _Beowulf_, though I highly doubt I have to worry about copyright laws and things for that one. Although the author is probably rolling over in his grave right now…

* * *

><p>"A-are you alright?" Finland bent over the waterlogged boy, laying a hand on the human's shoulders as they shook with heaving coughs.<p>

After a moment, the boy sat up, glancing up and down the shore as Finland used his cloak as a towel.

"I thought you were a goner. What were you thinking, swimming out in the open ocean in this weather?" The scolding was tempered by the gentleness in the country's voice.

"My friend and I wanted to prove our strength!" The boy now stood, head tilted proudly. "We have been at sea for five days and five nights. We were separated by powerful waves and vicious sea creatures beset themselves upon me. I slew them with my blade." He waved the sword, and Finland shrank back. "Nine fell before the strength of my blows. I can only hope that my friend fared as well."

"Oh. Great." Finland smiled hesitantly.

"I am Beowulf." The young man declared. "Who are you?"

"U-uhm…F-Finland?" The young country blanched. He'd never had to introduce himself to anyone before, and he wasn't sure of the protocol for a country introducing themselves to a human. He'd have to ask Sweden about that later…

"That is the name of a country!"

Finland nodded hesitantly.

Beowulf stared. He had heard legends of the immortals who represented the heart and soul of the land. He smirked. There was one legend he was particularly eager to test. He swung his sword so he was looking down the blade at the trembling young man.

"I challenge you, Finland to a test of strength!" Beowulf shouted. "When I win, I will claim your lands for my own!"

Finland gulped back screams. As much as Sweden scared him, he wished the larger country was with him; this human was terrifying. "Um, I don't think it works that way! D-Denmark tried that already and-"

Beowulf was either not listening or he didn't care, because he stepped forward, blade swinging and Finland stumbled back. He barely avoided several other blows before he ran into a solid something.

"Who're you?" Sweden's deep voice halted young Beowulf in his tracks. The human warrior soon regained his confidence and daringly pointed his sword at Sweden.

"I am Beowulf, son of Ecghteow of the War-Geats! I have challenged Finland to a duel, and the winner shall become the king of his land!"

Sweden just stared, and though Finland couldn't be quite sure, he thought he detected a hint of bemusement behind the usual blank mask.

"I am Sweden." He gestured to his small, blond companion. "This is m'wife." The normally stoic face darkened a hair, blue eyes narrowed, and even though he had yet to produce a weapon of any kind, he had Beowulf taking a few hesitant steps back. "If you hurt m'wife, I'll kill you."

"Ah, Sweden, that wasn't very nice!" Finland tried to laugh as uncertainty crept into the young human's eyes. Now Finland addressed Beowulf. "If you're looking for something to fight, I suggest going to Denmark's house. He's been having a lot of problems lately with a demon eating his people. Personally, I think it's that scary guy, the Netherlands, but..." Finland smiled. "It's probably worth taking a look!"

Beowulf stared at the strange duo, Sweden and his "wife" for a long, hard moment. Finally, he nodded. "I shall take your advice. When I return here next, I shall be a more powerful warrior, and I shall take up my challenge again. You had best be ready, Finland and Sweden!"

Years later, the pair received a letter from Denmark. A proud warrior and king of men called Beowulf had died fighting a dragon. They concluded that he must not have been a very good warrior. Even Finland knew that you didn't go into battle with an old, dinged up sword, no matter how much you trusted it.

"At least we don't have to worry about him now," Finland sighed as he finished reading the letter.

Sweden looked up from where he was sharpening his sword.

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>AN: Why yes, I'm reading _Beowulf_ in class, however did you guess? I actually found it a really good read, I just think Beowulf errs on the side of stereotypical meat shield: all brawn and no brains. Seriously, I don't care if you want to die honorably in battle or not, you don't take a sword on the verge of breaking into battle. On a normal day, it's just plain stupid, but when up against a dragon, I'll just point and laugh while you get eaten alive.


End file.
